Love, Actually
by DragonflyTears
Summary: FINISH READING THIS UNDER ALANRICKMANLUVR13 CAUSE IM BACK BABY! WOOT! I REMEMBERED THE EMAIL AND PASSWORD! XD
1. To begin with

It had started off as a calm day. Jessica Black woke up with a smile on her face. It was the first day of her 6th year, and the day she would head to the train station that held the train that would take her to Hogwarts.The one time that she didn't have to worry about exams or being too stressed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes letting out a yawn. She turned her head to the alarm clock she had hidden from her parents to look at the time. It was 7:00 am, a little earlier than she normally woke up during summer, but she could see why. Jess swung her legs to the side of her bed and jumped down. She cringed as her bare feet touched the cold floor. It was her usual routine, she would wake up and after feeling the floor's coldness, much like the coldness of most of her family, she would proceed to her private lavatory; washing her face and brushing her teeth, and that's what she was doing now.

She looked into the mirror and scolded at her reflection. Jess was 5'4, had beautiful black hair, and it reached her hips making it wave whenever she walked. Her eyes were a stunning brown that almost reached black, most confused it as black, but she never said anything. Her skin was a tan color from spending her free time in the sun and had a well proportioned body, some would say she didn't look 16, instead they mistaken her for a beautiful woman of 22 who had a career in muggle modeling. But this wasn't what she saw. She saw Jessica Ember Black, Sirius Black's little sister, short, un-proportional, and just plain ugly. She looked away from the mirror and walked back to her room.

Jess made her way to her closet and took out a pair of black baggy muggle pants and a black muggle tank top with different words on it. She set them down on her bed and walked back to her closet, getting out her black with red lining all stars, setting them down on the floor by her clothes. She took out a strapless bra and knickers. Jess walked back to her bed and swiftly took her nightgown off, replacing it with her bra and new knickers. Although it was summer, the black residence was still cold most of the time. She pulled her tank top over and pulled the pants up, zippering and buttoning them. She made her way quickly to her drawer and took out some black socks, putting them on her feet making the warmth come back.. Taking her shoes she slipped her feet in, not bothering to tie them up and she made her way out of her room.

Meanwhile…

Severus Snape was not one most socialized with. He was greasy hair that reached his shoulders and a pale complexion. Not to mention his nose was a sort of hook shape and his attitude was worse than being bitten by a dog with rabies. Severus was an early riser, but not a morning person. He had been awake since 5:00 am and by now he was sitting in the library at his home, reading another book about the dark arts. A scowl had taken over his face ages ago and had never left. Even when he was happy you could never tell, which wasn't a problem because he was never happy. He looked at the clock and saw he still had another two hours until he had to head off to Kings cross train station. He always left 2 hours early, since he lived rather far away. Severus continued reading his book to let the time pass…

Jess sat in the parlor, reading a book about romance when she heard the scream. It was their only human maid, Ms Charlotte or as Jess called her, the hag. She stood up and ran to the kitchen to see what the problem and was found Sirius standing by the door, laughing his arse off while the hag stood on a chair, looking down at a harmless mouse, screaming.

" AHH! SIRIUS BLACK YOU LITTLE BUGGER I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER ON YOU! YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Screamed out Charlotte.

All Sirius did was laugh and salute the hag. " Yes ma'am! I am afraid sir! I mean ma'am! "

" Sirius what did you do?" Jess said while at the same time trying to control her laughter.

" Oh nothing out of the ordinary, you know, Just set a mouse or two on the loose." He said rather calmly.

Jess couldn't hold it in any longer, she let out all of her laughter, making her face turn red. She couldn't stand it anymore so she walked away and back to the parlor, Sirius following her.

" Sirius, maybe we should leave for Hogwarts now, it is after all it is 10:00 already." She said, regaining her composure.

" yes master" Sirius responded in a mock tone. He walked to the main entrance and grabbed his trunk, which was already sitting there. " hurry up Jess!" He said rather bored.

Now it was Jess's turn to mock him. " yes oh great one. I am coming." She said bowing down and grabbing her trunk. She walked to the door and opened it.

" Age before beauty." Sirius said in a pansy kind of voice and walked out of the door.

" Yeah,Yeah" Jess responded, rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile…..

Severus was already in Kings cross-station, heading to the barrier to platform 9 ¾. He found the right location and calmly walked through it, his trunk in front of him.

" Severus, finally, you are here." It was a voice no one could mistake, Lucius Malfoy.

Severus turned to his right and saw Malfoy standing straight, looking at Severus in frustration.

" Where have you been Severus? I have saved us a compartment and I have Crabbe and Goyle guarding it. Get in the train Severus I don't have all day." Lucius said as he climbed up the steps into the train.

" Lucius may I remind you that you do not order me around." Severus sneered. He followed after Malfoy and climbed on the train.

" But I am older and you must respect your elders, Snape." He said with malice.

Severus sneered and followed Malfoy into the compartment, sitting down and opening a book to read.

Jess and Sirius passed through the barrier with ease. Just then they heard a voice calling to them. It was James Potter, Sirius's best friend and another brother to Jess.

"Sirius! Jess!" James Potter called. " Where have you been? The train leaves any minute!" He called from a window. Jess and Sirius ran into the train, knocking down a few people in the process, until the reached the compartment, both falling into their seats.

" Ello guys." Jess said, trying to catch her breath. " Where's Peter?"

James shrugged. " Don't know, we haven't seen him right Mooney?" He asked Remus.

Remus nodded his head and went back to staring out the window. And that's how the story starts.


	2. All of a sudden

I feel so unloved! I only got a review from Trina whose mah friend! Blah! Fine be that way people! Hmmph! Lol sike! Ok this is a disclaimer I repeat a disclaimer! I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS (even though I would love to own that shexi beast sevvie rowr. xD!) AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS THAT COME LATER IN THE STORY ARENT MINE EITHER! THEY BELONG TO OTHER PEOPLE WHO WANT ME TO ADD THEM TO THE STORY! Actually I have to its part of the RP…xD ok well here's the next chappie!

Chapter 2 all of a sudden….

Jess had separated herself from her brother and his friends about halfway to Hogwarts, they were talking about the year's hottest girl or something like that. As much as she loved them, they always seemed to forget that she was a girl and didn't see other girls the way they did so they rambled on and on. She didn't mind the first six years but now she had had it. She yelled at them all of a sudden while they were in the middle of figuring out Carmen Elektra's bra size so loudly that some people even walked in to see what the problem was. She had just stomped out. Now she walked around the train, looking for compartments that were free, or at least didn't have many people. Jess kept her eyes down as she walked. Suddenly she bumped into something hard, kind of lean, and…tall?

Severus had had enough of Lucius dictating to him. He needed to get out of that compartment…and fast. He stood up and grabbing the book he had with him, walked out on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He read his book as he walked to the end of the train, knowing that It would be empty as always. But someone bumped into him as he walked. He looked down, seeing a girl start to fall. She didn't look up at him but down to the ground.

" Probably scared of my large nose." He thought to himself but non-the less he grabbed her by the waist before she fell.

She was ready to feel the ground underneath her, but nothing happened. It was like she was sustained by something in the air, something… or someone. Jess looked up only to find herself face to face with her brother's enemy, or rather victim, for most of the time. Severus Snape. Why on earth had he not let her fall? She would have thought that he would have thrown her back as soon as he saw her face but no, he kept her there, if fact she could have sworn he moved her closer to him. She couldn't help staring into his eyes, why had she not noticed them before? They were dark, very dark, and almost black. Maybe they _are_ black…She had to snap out of it. She could become enchanted by his eyes, he was a slytherin and she a Gryffindor. Nothing good can come out of a Gryffindor girl fancying a Slytherin guy.

Her… it was Black's little sister. That girl that was always offered a chance to torment him, but she never joined in. in fact she tried to stop them a couple of times. By them Severus meant Black and his friends. _She _was different. She didn't take pleasure in seeing him being humiliated, and when his other classmates laughed, she didn't. She frowned at them. He looked into her eyes, he couldn't believe he never noticed the dark color of her brown eyes, almost as dark as his. And her hair, so long and beautiful…wait are these his thoughts? No no no no! Severus Snape does not have these kinds of thoughts! These are the thoughts of some bloody prat of a Gryffindor! By now he had noticed he actually brought her closer…ahhh! He let her go roughly and stood back in a rigid state.

" What do you want black?" He spat at her trying to sound ignoble.

She was thrown out of her little haze and was back in reality. She glared at him.

" It wasn't my fault you bumped into me! I was just looking for an empty compartment!" She retorted.

" I'm quite sure and you so happened to "accidentally" bump into me. Now if you had common sense you would know that the last compartment is always empty." He sneered at her.

" Well I don't spend much time alone and if I do I I go to a secluded place to where I can read."

" Very kind of you to tell me what your daily routine is but I'd rather leave before you tell me who you lust after." He said smugly and pushed her to the side, continuing his walk to the compartment.

" Fine if you really don't want to know ill sit with you and tell you." She said and walked rapidly to catch up with him. She reached him and walked faster, almost breaking out to a jog and went ahead of him, sitting down on a seat.

Severus looked at her in disbelief. He hadn't had the last word, this was a first. Something he didn't want to get used to. Something that never happened, until now. He walked into the compartment and sat across from her.

" What information does your brother need to torture me?" He asked skeptically. " Does he want to know if I can lust over you, or that I have feeling at all?"

" He didn't send me. I left their compartment because they kept on talking about muggle models and their bra sizes." She said apprehensively.

" oh, and you found it particularly necessary to tell me this?"

" Well you asked a question and I answered. What are you a pansy that you find it so disturbing?" She asked smugly.

" No I am not a bloody pansy and it is not disturbing I just do not like to have a conversation about women's bra sizes in front of a _girl._"

" I am not a girl as you put it I am a young lady…never mind ill stick with girl."

Severus smirked, he loved being correct and pointing out other people defects. Even though he knew he was nowhere near perfect, It helped him feel better to point out to other people all of their imperfections.

" well, I have to change." Jess said and stood up to walk to another compartment but remembered there wasn't any other. " bloody hell."

" My my little miss perfect cursing, this is new. What's riding up your arse?" Snape sneered.

" Shut up, I don't have a place to change…"

" Well, seems you'll have to change here while I do too." He looked at her smugly, trying to scare her.

She looked at him as if he had grown four more heads and groaned. " Just wonderful…" She said as she turned around, her back facing Severus, and took her tank top off. She reached over to her rather large purse and took out her school blouse.

Severus looked at her mesmerized. He couldn't take his eyes off her but he had to. He turned around and hears her unzip her capris and take them off. It took a lot of effort to not jump her then and there, after all, she had grown to be a stunning beauty. He started to unbutton his shirt while he took his school uniform out.

Jess slipped on her skirt and pulled her sweater over her blouse. She turned around, with her school shoes and say Severus just as he was taking his shirt off. He was lean and had some muscles, not bulging but it was enough to make her loose her breath. She turned back to facing the wall and put her shoes on that way, but bumped into Snape. He fell backwards as he turned and they landed on the ground, Jess on top of him.

" Ow… my head…" Jess said rubbing her head.

Just then, Sirius and Remus, who had gone out looking for Jess, found her on top of Severus.

PEOPLE! REVIEW! PWEASE!

XD lol! I expect to see a review from you Sevvie! And you too TRINA! Lol!


	3. Down the drain with three little sentanc...

OK so where did we leave Severus last time? Hmm…-thinks- oh yes! In a sticky situation! MUAHAHAHAHA! Well I' m sick so I can update now. So…I've only gotten one more review…I wonder why…. Cause I'm hated! –tear- well lets see if this gets anyone's attention, I desperately need a beta! OK disclaimer time again! I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS OR CHARACTERS THEREFORE YOU CAN'T SUE ME! HAHAHAHAHA! O.o Sorry….ok now on with the story!

Chapter 3 Down the drain with three little sentences.

" WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER, SNAPE?" Sirius yelled out in horror as his brain processed the image.

" HE ISNT DOING ANYTHING!" Jess answered as she stood back up.

" AND I SUPPOSE YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU JUST FELL IN THAT POSITION!"

" YES WE DID ACTUALLY!"

" HA! I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE! AND SNAPE PUT YOUR SHIRT ON ITS BURNING MY EYES!"

" Then why stare?" Severus replied calmly.

" ITS KINDA HARD NOT TO STARE WHEN SOMETHING AS PALE LIKE THAT IS OUT IN THE OPEN! IT'S A HAZARD! REALLY!"

" Black shut up before I-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS THIS BLOODY INSTANT!" Jess screamed out, cutting what Severus was saying in half. They looked at her in surprise, as if she were from another planet and they didn't know whom she was talking to.

" Jess?" Questioned Sirius, his voice sounding a bit distraught.

" SIRIUS IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO TAKE CONTROL OVER MY LIFE! MAYBE WE WERE DOING SOMETHING MAYBE WE WEREN'T! WHATEVER IT WAS YOU DON'T INFERSERE WITH MY LIFE AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Everyone stared at her shocked. She had never talked to Sirius in this tone of voice, usually it was a calm tone or a joking kind of tone Even a scared tone but not like this. Sirius looked at his sister a little bit hurt, She wanted him out of her life? Fine. He would be gone. His hurt was instantly gone and replaced by anger, anger towards her but mostly towards Snape.

" Fine, that's the way you want things? I'll stay out of your life, forever. Just don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken or when you just feel like it." Sirius turned around to leave but stopped mid- way, " Oh and believe me, it will be broken, you can be sure of that." He left the compartment alone, Remus was still standing there, looking at Jess a little hurt himself.

" He just wanted to protect you Jess." He said calmly and walked out.

Jess Slumped down and leaned against the seat. She allowed the tears that she had welled up to fall. Severus, who had not stood up, sat next to her and hesitantly put an arm around her. Something he would not do. Jess wrapped her arms around him, crying into his bare chest. She felt secure there, but she didn't know how true the words her brother said, were.

After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and looked up at Severus, He was looking down at her at the time and they looked into each other's eyes. Severus cleared his throat.

" I think perhaps you should, stand up. I do have to put my shirt on, you wouldn't want me to walk into the castle like this would you?" He said lightly, trying to get her to laugh, or at least to smile.

She glanced down and blushed at his comment but at the same time chuckled. She stood up and sat back down on her seat as Severus stood back up and put his shirt on. He tried to tie his tie but had a little trouble. Jess saw this and chuckled.

" What may I ask do you find comical?" Severus asked frustrated.

" You." She simply answered.

" Really? I should take up a career in comical business…" Severus said sarcastically.

She chuckled once more and shook her head. " Please don't. Not many get your sarcastic humor."

" and you think that you do? I presume."

" At times I do. Come here." She said motioning him to sit next to her.

Severus hesitated, but he obeyed. " I hope that next time I will not be commanded to do something. I am not a dog, now what is it you wanted?"

She took his tie in her hands and started to make the knot, she always had to for Sirius and herself so she learned pretty quickly.

" There. All better. Its not that hard really."

" Yes…I suppose you would like a thank you from me?"

" Well one would be nice but I don't expect it."

" Well, this shows how much you know. Thank you."

She smiled at him her genuine smile, the one that lit up her whole face. " Your welcome."

They looked down and she cleared her throat as if she were about to say something but she never did. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip until the train stopped. Jess stood up, gathering her purse and other clothes and just as she had come in, she ran out. Severus took some time to gather his things; after all he didn't want to run into Sirius black. He would surely accuse him of his sister's outburst. He walked out of the compartment and train expecting to find an angry Black but no. Instead he found Lucius calling to him, he walked over to him and they rode in the carriages to Hogwarts.

Jess had not seen her brother until she stepped into a carriage, he was accompanied by Lily Evans, who looked like she was trying to convince him of something, and the rest of the marauders. She caught his eyes for a second but he glared at her and she looked away. Her perfect year had gone down the drain with three little sentences. The rest of the year Sirius kept his promise; he never even made eye contact with her. It was the next Halloween, the Halloween that Lily and James were killed, when he talked to her again but only to say " I'm out of your life for good after tonight, Believe me."

16 Years later…

Jessica Black never thought of going back to Hogwarts. Too many bad memories, mostly ones about her 6th year. But Albus had owled her saying they needed and new defense against the dark arts teacher. She couldn't refuse. The man had already given her so much and it was her turn to return the favor. Two days after receiving the owl she was sent for and taken to the Three Broomsticks Inn to stay at until the house elves had her accommodations ready. It was August 29th and she would be transferred to Hogwarts by mid- afternoon. At the present time, Jessica sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking her butterbeer, pondering about what would happen as soon as she walked into the castle. She would see Severus, she knew that, He was potions master. How would anyone else react? Before Dumbledore had contacted her she had lived in Birmingham, England. She had worked as a muggle, a muggle lawyer. The only downside to it was that she couldn't use magic. She loved using magic and taking up a muggle life was a big change for her, but she didn't want to do anything else. Her first dream was to become a teacher at Hogwarts, well that dream was taken from her after her sixth year. Yes, everything she longed for was lost during her 6th year. It was funny how by losing someone you loved you lost everything else. She took a last sip of her Butterbeer and left 5 sickles on the table. She stood up and gathered her purse, leaving a note for madam Rosemerta on the counter asking her to please send her luggage to Hogwarts. She signed the note and walked out towards Hogwarts. To begin her new life, the way she thought she would except with one difference, she never wanted to have been inflicted with such pain.

What did you think? It probably sucked I know! But I tried! Plus I'm sick! And I'm kinda ticked off at Sevvie…

Sevvie: Why are you mad at me?

Me: Because! You should know you fish!

Sevvie: gasp: did you call me a…a fish?

Me: YES I DID!

Sevvie:cries:

Me: must not give in to kindness…must not….hes a traitor….

Please review!

**Smurf**


	4. Welcome back

YEY! PEOPLE LIKE ME THEY REALLY LIKE ME! THANKS TO Um….ahhhhh I forgot who reviewed! Syke! I wanna thank Spyked and Sevvie, no im not mad at him anymore, Kapricia, and snapelover! Lol well heres the next chappie!

Chapter 4: Welcome back.

It had already been an hour since she had arrived at Hogwarts. She sat on a bench in the school grounds while she thought of what had happened before…

_I hour before…._

_She made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office, twiddling her thumbs and thinking of what she would say._

" _Hello Professor, long time no see…no, no I cant talk to him like that…Good afternoon Albus, Its been a long time…No, no, no! It sounds like we were lovers who haven't been getting any...EW. Hello Professor, Its nice to see you again. That will have to do." _

_She found herself in front of the gargoyle sculpture and said the password. " Sugar quills." She stepped upon the steps as they rose. She looked scared, just like a student that had done something wrong and was sent to the headmaster's office. She stepped into the room and knocked on the large mahogany doors. _

" _Come in" She heard Professor Dumbledore say to her. _

_She walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked towards his desk and smiled. " Hello Professor Dumbledore, Its nice to see you again." _

" _Please, call me Albus, we are now colleagues, I am no longer your teacher." _

" _Yes, Albus." _

_Dumbledore stood up and pulled Jess into a hug, the kind of hug a father gives his daughter. The kind of way she always wanted her dad to hug her. She hugged him back smiling._

" _Its wonderful too see you once more Jessica, I still remember when you were first sorted into Gryffindor." _

_Jessica chuckled " yes well… that was nice…" _

" _It was, I can still remember you beaming. It is wonderful that you have decided to join our staff." _

" _Yes Professor it was the least I could do." _

" _Lets go to meet the staff shall we?" _

_Jessica nodded her head and followed Albus down the steps and to the staff room. Albus opened the staff door and held it open for her. Jessica walked in and looked around, the entire staff was there, including him. _

" _Everyone, I assume you remember Jessica Black, one of out best students, well for Severus she was a classmate." Albus looked at Severus and smiled, his eyes had that special twinkle in them._

_There she was. Jessica. She looked so different. Her hair was longer and much smoother and shinier. Her skin was lighter, and her eyes had lost that special glow he loved. He knew when this had happened and why, and he wished he could have changed it. _

_Minerva walked up to Jessica and smiled. " Its wonderful to see you again!" She pulled Jessica into a hug._

" _It is wonderful to see you to professor!" _

" _Please! Call me Minerva, I am not longer you teacher nor you my student." _

" _All right…Minerva." _

" _Come, come!" Minerva took her by the arm and pulled her over to the rest of the teachers. Then lastly to him. Severus Snape. His pale complexion had not changed and neither had his way of always dressing in black. She looked at him in the eyes and slightly smiled. _

_There she was, right in of him. She looked the same, a raging beauty, just as she had always been. But there was something missing, but what was it? Severus looked at her intently, trying to find what was different. That was it, the shine that was usually found in her eyes wasn't there, it was gone, as well as the smile that used to light up her face. Why should it still be there? He saw it start fading at the end of her 6th and his 7th year. That was the year where he noticed her, noticed how beautiful she was and how talented and smart she was. She was perfect; everything he had ever wanted. But not only was she a Gryffindor, but she was also the sister of the one who tortured him during his childhood at Hogwarts. She was Sirius Black's sister and no matter how much it ate him up inside, he knew that he could not court her. _

_" Hello, Jessica." He drawled her name, and looked intently into her eyes. He tried to find what was left of what used to be the cheerful Jessica, but saw nothing._

" _Hullo Severus." Jessica averted her eyes from his. She could not look into those black pools that drowned her. She slightly smiled and tried not to let her emotions show. A few minutes passed with them like this. Quiet and still, and it had been a while since all their colleagues had left, leaving them together. Jessica finally sat down but didn't raise her gaze from the floor. _

"_So Black," Severus started. " Where have you been these past years? Mind you I could care less. " _

"_I've been around. I moved from England to the states a few years back and I lived in Kentucky for a couple of years. I Just returned a few days ago. " _

" _that's wonderful and as much as I would love to stay here and, chat. I have duties to attend to." With that said he stood up and walked out the door and said without a look back. " Good day, Black." _

_She looked at him and nodded her head even though he wouldn't see her. Jessica shook her head and sighed. This was going to be a long year. She walked from the teacher's lounge towards her own rooms, trying to avoid the headache that was growing in her head._

_One hour later_

She currently lay on her bed, asleep. Her dreams always went back to him when she was younger and they had stopped when she left England. Now they were back. His face once again haunted her dreams; the way his hands roamed through her body, caressing her skin. His lips and tongue devouring hers. How many times had she seen his in her dreams, how many times she had felt his skin against hers, But then she reminded her self, it was just a dream, a mere fantasy and nothing more. She woke up in an instant, sweating and remembering the dream. She stood up and walked to her own lavatory, washed her face and walked back to her room. She grabbed her new robes and pulled them on getting ready for the student's arrival.

She made her way to the great hall, seeing the older students were already there. She sat in the only chair left, next to Severus. Her eyes roamed the hall and stopped at the Gryffindor table, on a distinctive head oh messy jet black hair. Her breathing stopped. James? Severus noticed her looking at potter. And to think he thought that she knew about him.

" I see you've laid your eyes on Potter." Severus sneered at her.

" P-Potter?"



Yes short and crappy, and took me long too! Sorry I have this dum report due in soon and ive been working on it for a while, not to mention ive been watching alan rickman movies too! Lol. So Tell me what you think!

Sevvie: Mari my dear, when will you marry me?

Me: hm…-thinks- I don't know –shrugs-

Sevvie: PLEASE! THINK! –Grovels-

Me: muahaha yes! Grovel! Muahahaha –chokes-

Sevvie: AHH NOO! –Does haimlic- (donno how to spell it Lol)


	5. Discoveries

IM BAAAAAAAACK! Hehe. I've been busy if you could tell. I wanna thank all my reviewers! THANKS REMO! –molests and huggles- xD ahh IM TURNING INTO SEVVIE AHH! XD –faints- THANK YOU CARE BEAR! –huggles- OOOTTAY! Time to update! By the way check out my other storie :D

Ch 5: Discoveries

" Yes, Potter. He's the offspring of James Potter. Unfortunately I teach him potions, and obviously he is more trouble than anyone should stand. " Severus had answered her question.

" So that's Harry. There's one thing I haven't told anyone about Harry, " She turned to Severus and looked him in the eye. " Lily asked me to be his godmother and I agreed. "

" You, are the god mother of that…boy?" He spat out as if he were spiting venom from his mouth.

" That boy has a name and yes I am. " She spat right back. " And don't talk to me that way."

" I talk to you anyway I want."

Jessica roller her eyes and looked back to the students, but paused on a slytherin girl who seemed to be glaring at her. Who was that? The girl had long blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes. She definitely looked like she belonged in slytherin. She turned back to Severus only to find him smirking at her " What are you smirking about?" She asked.

" I see you've set your eyes on one of my most brilliant students. The girl I mean, in slytherin."

" Oh. Who is she?"

" Trina Riddle, a descendent of Tom Riddle."

" I don't think she likes me much…She looks like she took glaring lessons from you." She smirked at him and let out a scoff.

" yes well she doesn't like many teachers, well many young female teachers….its curious that she doesn't like you, you aren't young…"

" I am too young! Don't day I am not because I am a year younger than you. "

" yes I see how young you are. Just remember that you shall reach your forties soon, Black."

" I do have a name you know. Its Jessica, Jessica Ember Black."

" I really could care less about what your name is. I could call you sweet buns if I wanted to, but I'd prefer not."

" I only answer to people calling me by my name and thank god you wont call me that."

" If you'd excuse me," Severus said as he stood from his chair. " I have some things to attend to in the Dungeons." And with that, he left.

Jessica said nothing but her gaze never left his billowing robes as he left. Well… welcome back Jessica. This was going to be a great year. Yeah right. Hopefully she wouldn't have to stand for that anymore than she should.

Next Day…

The next morning Jessica awoke an hour early. She had time to get ready and set her classroom up the way she liked it. The walls were black and burgundy. The seats were set for two students to sit together, like most classes had. She stood proudly in the front of her room and looked at her students as they made their way in. She skimmed from face to face, trying to get aquatinted with their faces. Then she stopped at Harry. He looked so much like his father, except for his green eyes. They were exact replicas of Lily's. Other than that she could have mistaken him for James. Her eyes left Harry and skimmed the room once more landing on the same girl that was glaring at her the night before. Now was no difference. She still glared at her. She took her eyes off of the girl and looked at her class, they all seemed to be there so she might as well start now.

" Hello class. I am Professor Black and I will be teaching Defense against the dark arts for the next few years. I- " She was interrupted buy a Gryffindor boy.

" No one ever lasts in the defense against the dark arts professor position for more that one year, they say its cursed." The boy said.

Jessica turned to the boy who had commented on that. " What is your name?"

" Seamus Finnegan, ma' am. "

" Well Mr. Finnegan, please tell me about your other professors and what ran them out."

" Well, first we had Professor Quirrel, he was an accomplist of you- know- who and he died. Then there was Lockhart; well I think you know about him, " Jessica Nodded. " And there was Lupin, we was great! But parents didn't want a werewolf to be a teacher."

Jessica Interrupted. " Lupin? You don't mean Remus Lupin do you?" She asked.

" I guess…Harry knows his name, don't you harry?"

Harry simply nodded and said. " Yes, that's his name."

" Well, go on Seamus." Jessica said, and made a note of talking to Harry after class.

" Oh right. Well after him there was moody but he ended up being a death eater in disguise and then there was Umbridge. " He shuddered " She was horrible! "

" well, I can tell you one thing," Jessica started " is parents weren't so prejudice towards Remus, he would have stayed. Well, is there something you would like to know about me?"

Harry raised his hand shyly.

" Yes, Harry?" Jessica asked.

" How do – do you know, Professor Lupin?"

" Remus? I went to school here. We were both in Gryffindor except I was a year younger. My brother was one of his good friends and so was I."

" Oh. So that must mean that you know Lily Evens?"

" Please Potter, no one wants to hear about your parents. Its getting old." It was that Girl. The one who was Severus's best student.

" Excuse me, what is your name?" Jessica asked her.

The girl looked right at Jessica. " Trina, Trina Riddle"

" Well miss Riddle you have just gotten Slytherin to lose 5 points for that remark of yours. "

Trina glared at her, hate filling her eyes. That was when the bell rang and she stood up and left. Jessica turned back to Harry, who was still putting his books away and walked over to him.

" Harry, may I talk to you a moment?" She asked.

Harry looked over to his friends and nodded to leave him. " Yes Professor?" he asked.

" Before you asked me about your mother. Lily."

" I assume you know her then?"

" yes, she was one of my good friends. As was your father."

" Then you know Si-"

" Yes I know Sirius. He's my brother. Notice my last name is Black."

" can you- I mean, could you tell me about my parents?"

" Well, James was like another brother to me and Lily like another sister. Harry, I know that you know that Sirius is your godfather. I do as well. But what you don't know is that you also had a godmother."

" I do? Who?"

" me of course. I couldn't take you to live with me because, well you were not allowed to be taken away from the Dursleys."

" Oh. Well, do you keep in touch with Sirius? I mean, you know he didn't kill them right?"

" Of course he didn't, he could never do that. I know it was Peter, Remus had told me."

" Good. And thank you."

" Your welcome Harry, now go on to your next class you wouldn't want to be late." With that, Harry ran out not noticing the figure that stood in the shadows, smirking at what she had found out.

YEY! I'm done! Like the new charrie? It's my sis Trina! XD I told ya I'd put you there sis! Lol! Well hope you all enjoyed it! Cause my arm is killing me, no not cause of the typing but cause its hurt -.- oh yeah some of the stuff is not in the Rp xD AND YOU'RE IN HERE TOO SEVVIE!

Sevvie: Have you decided if you will marry me?

Me: mayyybe –innocent-

Sevvie: MAYBE? THERES SOMEONE ELSE ISNT THERE!

Me: no there- AH! ALAN RICKMAN! AHHHH –steals alan rickman- My own My precious

Sevvie: he's not that great looking


	6. Unwanted thoughts

Guess who's back…back again…Smurf is back… tell a friend…. . well.. Sorry I haven't updated! Its just that Ive been busy! I graduated! W00t! with an award too! Now on to high school –sigh- Well Heres the next chappie!

Chapter 6: unwanted thoughts

With the exception of her 5th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class, Jessica's classes went well. It was now Dinnertime; her plate contained her favorite meal, blood sausage and pork sausage with pork chops and mashed potatoes. She hadn't noticed Severus walk in and set next to her; her mind was on the thought of how life would have been like if the incident didn't happened.

" So, how was your first day? Take any points?" Severus sneered.

" huh? " Jessica said as she looked up. " Oh yes I did actually. From Slytherin. Total of 30 points during the whole day."

" 30?"

" Yes, 30. Is there something wrong? I did what I was supposed to do so I don't see what's the matter."

Severus glared at her and stood up, stalking off to his dungeons. Jessica smirked and shook her head. " guess I'll have to fallow him…" Jessica stood up and walked out of the great hall toward the dungeons. She arrived at the door to his office and knocked.

Severus was downing a glass of Brandy. He was on his forth one. That woman was so damn annoying, she didn't have the right to be taking points away from his house. She didn't have the right to be so damn beautiful, her beauty was not going to help her, her whole life. Beautiful? Wait…where did that come from? He had heard whoever was at the door knock and was waiting for whoever was there to leave but they didn't. He finally gave up and walked to the door holding his 7th glass of brandy. Her…

" Hello Severus, took you long enough…" Jessica commented.

" yes well I could just slam the door in your face, in fact I think I will…" and he was about to too but her foot stopped him. Jessica let herself in, her nose being penetrated by the smell of brandy.

" You've been drinking haven't you?"

" Yes, so? What do you care?"

" Oh god Severus." Jessica Pushed him in and closed the door behind. The entire place smelled of brandy. The bottle was on the ground, the liquid pouring out. She picked it up and looked at it with disgust. " Why did you drink? There wasn't a good reason!"

" YES THERE BLOODY IS!" Severus screamed at her.

" THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT HUH? DID I TAKE TOO MANY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN?"

" ITS JUST YOU! YOU BEING HERE! HERE I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU AFTER I GRADUATED BUT NO! HERE YOU ARE! TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

" WHAT HAVE I TAKEN FROM YOU? THE DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS JOB? HUH?"

" NO! YOU'VE BLOODY WELL TAKEN MY THOUGHT AND FUCKED THEM UP! YOU'VE TAKEN MY SCHOOL FROM ME! YOU'VE RUINED MY BLOODY LIFE!" Severus grabbed her wrists and squeezed them, making Jessica wince in pain, slamming her onto the door.

" Stop it! You're hurting me!" Jessica shrunk in pain trying to get away from him. " Let go of me!" tears started streaming from her eyes, hurt full in them. Severus looked at her and reacted. What had he done? He had hurt her, watching her cry reminded him of that day on the train. He let her wrists go letting her fall to the ground. Severus looked at his hands, those hands. All he did was hurt, hurt those he cared for. But did he care for her? He didn't need to think of this now; all he knew was that he hurt her.

Jessica looked up at him scared. He had never acted this way before, and those things he had said; they hurt her. Had she really ruined his life? Was she so stupid to not see that? She tried to stand up but she was weak, the crying has subsided but the pain was still there.

Severus inched towards her, Jessica tried to move away from him still scared. " D-don't…" was all she could muster.

Severus was hurt, but he had hurt her and he deserved it. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and it hurt him. He wrapped his arms around her body, repeating these words. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. Please forgive me." ( A/N: I know I know not Sev like he would never do this but hey, I can dream huh! XD plus this is MY fan fic and in MY fan fic Sevvie is caring, at least he will be.)

Jessica trembled still in fear but her arms clutched his and she sobbed into his chest.

So I had writers block! XD well not anymore! Hope you like this chappie! And thanks to all who reviewed! NOT TRINA! O.O Hehe

Smurf 


	7. It's on

Otay, so im backy. well I've been al lazy. YESH PEOPLE IM A LAZY BUM! MUAHA AND PROUD! XD. And please keep in mind that its about 8 am or so and I've been doing my kick boxing classes since the beginning of this week only so I'm a bit tired BUT IM DOING THIS FOR YOU!

It had been a few days since the incident and neither had spoken a small sentence to each other since. And to be quite frank, it was starting to get to Jessica. She was going to do something about it if it, or he, killed her. It was in the middle of dinner when she decided to do something about it. She stood up without finishing and walked to the dungeons. She was determined to stop this at once, she also wondered why he wasn't at dinner that night. If she had looked around the hall she would have seen that another person wasn't there that night as well. She knocked on the door to the potions classroom, hoping he was there. The door swung open, but it was not him who opened it. It was Trina. What on earth was she doing here? Maybe just helping him with a potion…right.

" What do you want?" Trina said, taking Jessica's mind off her thoughts for the moment.

" Miss Riddle, I would be much obliged if you would not address me that way but in a respectful manner, is that understood? And what I am doing here is none of your business. Please just inform Professor Snape that I need to speak to him."

" I don't have to you know. And I don't think I will. I think I shall just let you stand here." With that, Trina slammed the door in her face and smiled triumphantly to herself and returned to her potion.

" Who was that, Riddle?" Snape asked as he entered the potion classroom from his office.

" No one important. Just some loony trying to talk to you professor."

Snape hurriedly walked to the door and opened it, finding Jessica walking away. " How did I know…" He muttered to himself and walked out closing the door rather loudly, causing the effect he wanted. Jessica turned around and saw him.

" Oh, I thought you were busy." Jessica said.

" No I wasn't. But like I said, Miss. Riddle doesn't think highly of you. In fact she despises you."

"Well isn't that just peachy…"

" Well? What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Maybe we can discuss this in my office?" Severus looked at her skeptically. " Its not a sexual advance towards you."

" Pity, I was hoping it was." Severus responded sarcastically.

" Don't worry there will be time for that later. " she responded with her own snide reply.

" _What the hell was that? I sounded like a whore!" _Jessica thought to herself. That's probably what he thinks of me. A stupid whore. Yep, that's what I am. She sighed inwardly and opened the door to her classroom and continued to the office. She sat down behind her desk and motioned Severus to sit.

" I didn't know this was so formal." Severus commented.

" Oh it isn't, I guess it seems like it is." She stood up and walked to and sat down on the front of her desk. " As I was saying. I'd like to apologize for anything I might have don't to make your life suck."

Severus was stunned. She apologized for nothing she did and he used words he'd never heard her say, unless you counted when they were teenagers. " You don't have to apologize, I was angry and taking it out on you. I was out of order."

" Really?"

" Yes. Don't push it it's hard for me to say this. Maybe It would have been easier if you weren't sitting there like that. I can practically see up your skirt."

Her eyes widened then she smirked. "Severus, I didn't know you were so interested in looking at me in such a way. I guess that shows I still have an affect on men. Not that I'm too old."

" Please, you're thirty-nine. You'll be forty soon don't think you're still a teenager."

" I know! I'm not hiding my age!"

" Sure..." He chuckled.

" Did you just chuckle?"

" Maybe I did."

" Severus Snape I wasn't aware that was possible!"

" Well it is. And I was not aware of the fact that you think yourself desirable still."

" I am! And I'll prove it to you!"

" Oh yeah? Who are you going to make fall in love with you? Albus? Filius maybe?"

" No, you. "

" Me?" If he was stunned before he was even more stunned now.

" Yes, you, and I think I'll start now." Now Jessica didn't usually do this sort of thing but she had a chance to get him back. Plus, when has a little fun hurt anyone? She slid from her desk onto his lap. She placed her arms around his neck. " One month."

" What?" He asked slowly to make sure it came out right.

" Give me one month and you'll be in love with me. Do we have a deal?"

Severus looked her over and smirked. " Deal."

" _This will be too easy." _Jessica thought to herself.

Well that was it. -.- crappy no? well review!


	8. a truce with thyself

She sat on her desk, pondering about how she would come about "seducing" Severus. What if it didn't work? She would have to leave Hogwarts due to a heart attack, loose her dignity, and not to mention the only chance she would ever get with Severus Snape. Sure he wasn't much of a prize, but to her he seemed perfect. No, she had to think positively, she would ride this chance out like a wave. " Heh." She chuckled at her corny way of thinking, then she thought back on the few moments she had had with Severus long ago.

_She knelt down next to him, placing her hands on her lap. " Are you all right?" She asked him, her features showed her worry._

" _Go away Black, your reputation will be tainted if people see you with me." Severus sneered at her._

" _At this point, I could really care less what others think of me." She said in a dismissive manner. She pulled a muggle first aid kit from the pocket of her cloak and opened it up. _

" _I see you've come prepared." He commented tonelessly._

" _Yes, to tell you the truth I knew this would happen. I knew I couldn't really stop it, so I thought that maybe I could at least help you heal." She said pleasantly. _

" _Please, you're probably part of their plan. Leave me alone Black, now!" _

" _Severus Snape if you think for one second that I would be part of something like this, you are mistaken! Have you ever seen me join in on what my brother and his friends did to you?"_

_Severus remained silent._

" _that's what I thought." Jessica opened up a gauze pad and wiped the blood off the small cut he had on his forehead, and took a Band-Aid out of its wrapper to put it on his cut. _

" _why don't you just use magic? It would be a lot easier." He grumbled._

" _I like to do things I can with out magic sometimes. It makes me feel more in control." _

_Severus chuckled lightly and….smiled? This was a definite first! " I know that feeling."_

_Jessica looked at him and smiled, letting out a chuckle of her own. " Is the mighty Severus Snape smiling?" She joked._

_Severus rolled his eyes. " I'm not completely monster you know." _

_A/N: dramatic pause… xD_

" _I never thought you were a monster. You had to be human to be nice to me on the train." Jessica smiled and slowly leaned in closer to him._

_Severus looked at her and tried moving back, but his limbs wouldn't let him. He just stayed there. _

_When their lips touched they felt a shock, A good shock. It was their first kiss, with each other that is. _

_Jessica opened her eyes and moved away from him. She slightly bit the bottom of her lip and let out a small smile. Severus kept looking at her._

" _You aren't like most people are you?" He asked her_

" _Finally noticed?" she joked. " I'm no different, I just look closer than anyone would." _

" _That is what makes you different." With that said, he leaned back into her to kiss her one more time._

_Everything was perfect for Jessica. Her heart fluttered, she was happy. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. But something stopped their blissful moment. It was the sound of a camera clicking away. _

_Jessica and Severus turned away from each other and looked towards the bushes, and out popped Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter.  
_

" _Aw, what a sickening couple. " Sirius said with hate clear in his voice. " Well, these pictures should make me a famous man all around Hogwarts. Oops, I mean make us famous men. Ta!" Sirius turned around and headed towards the school followed by James Potter who had gives Jessica and Severus a look of disgust before leaving. Remus was now left, all he did was look at Jessica and Severus. _

" _What are you waiting for Remus? This is your big moment right? You'll be even better known in Hogwarts for that picture! LEAVE! JUST GO!" Jessica yelled at him._

" _Don't even act like that Jess, you're the one who betrayed me. You have no right to be angry with me." Remus turned around and walked away. _

_Jessica sat on the ground, crying. Now hate filled her insides, hate for her brother and his friends but mostly hate for herself. _

_Severus looked at her and held her closely as he whispered sweet nothingness into her ear, reassuring her everything would be ok. But it wasn't, see after that day things were awkward with her and Severus. She would be teased by everyone save for Lily Evans, and Severus avoided her. To top it all off, to prove to his friends that he had nothing to do with her he called her a whore who had nothing better to do than sleep around with every guy she met._

Jessica cried at the memory. How could he have been so cruel? How could she still love him? She knew the answer to that. She had seen the real Severus Snape, the one who had shown her compassion and love, even if it had been for a short amount of time. She needed to see that side of him once more, if only for a second. That was why she was doing this, so she could have the Severus she fell in love with once more. This was her motivation, and she would reach her goal. Watch out Severus Snape because Jessica Black will win this bet.


	9. Looking back

I am taking your advice, Persephone, and using Severus' and Jess' escapades in the fic! It's a rather good idea thanks

And thanks to all whom gave me positive reviews. For all who didn't, DONT READ THE DAMN FIC IF YOU DONT LIKE IT 

The memories of the times she and Severus shared had been almost erased from her memory. She had been fine forgetting everything that happened even though it left a void in her heart, but there past few days had brought the memories back. Her sitting on a windowsill in the Library didnt help at all either. For this too had been a place filled with memories of Severus. Her thoughts went back to the time when she lived in a dream and a nightmare.

_Jessica enjoyed a comic book on a windowsill in the library. Sirius had given the book to her a year earlier. It was a while since she an Sirius had spoken, of course he was keeping his promise as always. The past few weeks had been hell for her. No interaction with her brother or friends. She often cried at night, in the library, and somehow Severus would turn up and hold her. It made her think. _

_She placed her book down and looked around the library. There she saw Severus. She smiled and kept looking at him._

_Severus looked at the list that contained the books he would need to read for his Charms assignment when he, sensed, someone watching him. He looked around until his eyes were set on Jessica. She was smiling at him. He didnt know what it was about her, but she made him smile, she made him laugh even. Most importantly of all, she mad him feel. _

_He sent her a smile back and made his way towards the windowsill upon which she sat. _

" _Hello." He said as a smile played upon his lips._

" _Hello." Jessica replied. The smile on her lips never faltered. With no care in the world she leaned in and gave a hug. Sure, not as big as a kiss, but it was to them. " How has you day been?" she asked kindly as she let him go._

_Severus had slightly returned the hug and had slightly smiled back at her. " Tedious. The same routine over and over again. How about you? Entertaining yourself with useless magazines I see."_

" _It's called a comic book, and its funny. Sirius gave it to me last year."_

" _Ah." _

_There was silence. Not awkward, but a comfortable silence as Severus looked at Jessica, and she looked down to the comic " Severus?" _

" _Yes?" _

" _I don't mean to be...obnoxious, but how is it that you are always the one who finds me here?"_

" _I don't know." Severus answered honestly. " I just come up here and there you are, on the floor, crying." _

_(A/N: this is the part where you say...hmm...this doesn't sound like Severus...let me remind you this is my own AU and i can make him the pope if I wanted to (not that I do). and there for he can be " sweet" if you can write a better more realistic Severus, please email me or IM me and OrkDorkColdness AIM. If you have MSN messenger IM me at elektranoangel13. Now on with the story.)_

_It was an hour later, and they had already discussed all their favorite books, and Jessica lectured Severus on why it was important for a person to have some musical interest after he reveled to her that he didnt care for music._

" _So, I better go. It's almost 9 (PM) and i don't want to be caught out of the tower and end up getting a detention." Jessica said._

" _Right, I might as well look for these books tomorrow." _

" _What books are they?" _

_Severus showed her the list so she could look over it. _

" _Oh, i know where these books are exactly. I can show you tomorrow if you'd like?" Jessica asked him._

" _I'd like that." Severus said. " Thank you." _

_Jessica smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was times like these that she felt at peace, that she felt loved? It does not do well to dwell on dreams, and this, was a dream. A dream what would soon end. _

Severus had watched her unnoticed. She sat in the same spot she had sat on those 16 year ago, when he found her reading that same comic. It seemed nothing had changed. He was about to approach her when she took something out of her pocket, a photograph of someone. She smiled and kissed he photo lightly.

Severus moved a bit closer to see whom the picture was of when he accidentally made a book drop to the floor with a thud.

She looked at the photograph of her son and smiled. How she missed him, he had been her reason for living for the past 16 years. Moving around had taken its toll on him, and it angered him so. A few weeks before she went back to Hogwarts, she had decided to let him stay with some muggle friends instead of dragging him around more, and she missed him. A day ago he had owled her, asking if he could live with her, telling her he missed her. Jessica accepted. With an escort of Dumbledore's choice, he was to be escorted to Hogwarts and would arrive tomorrow around lunchtime. She could wait.

Jessica lightly kissed the photo of her son, and that's when she heard the thud. She put the photo down and looked around.

" Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked but got no response.

Jessica grabbed her comic and placed it inside her old school bag that she still carried around with her. Forgetting the picture, she quickly walked out of the library without seeing Severus.

Severus had noticed she left the photograph by the windowsill and walked over to pick it up. There he saw him, the man or should he say boy, Jessica was looking at.

" _What on earth does she see in him? He's too young for her!" _ He thought to himself. He pocketed the picture and walked out of the library, keeping in mind to speak with Jessica about this matter in the morn.

OMG IT'S DONE, the chappie i mean hehe. OMG I GOT THE IDEA OF THE DUDE JUST TW MINUTES AGO REMEMBERING MY FREIND LEVI ok so review!

**Smurf**


	10. A new addition

Ok so I'm on a roll! xD so on to the next chappie! Oh yeah there might be some new music in this chappie you know like metal, Goth rock, the grateful dead...stuff like that. If you have a problem deal with it. Jk xD i knew that these bands might not have been around but eh lets pretend they were and if you don't agree, well, don't read -.-

The day started off great, although Jessica had missed breakfast, she was content. Her morning classes had gone as expected and she couldn't wait for the arrival of her son. Although Trina Riddle had given her an especially difficult time, nothing could dampen her spirits, until lunch came along.

Severus had missed his opportunity with Jessica this morning during breakfast because she was not there. So he thought he'd speak with her during lunch. When lunch arrived, he watched her walk into the hall, looking giddy. That was the word to describe her, giddy. A silly word but descriptive nonetheless.

Jessica sat down in her normal seat next to Severus and couldn't stop smiling. She turned to him and said hello, expecting a friendly hello back she kept looking at him, like an idiot.

" Do you need something?" Severus asked snidely.

" Well excuse me! I would like a hello Jessica how has your day so far?" She responded.

" Well your hopes shall be dashed unfortunately because you won't received that of me."

" Oh well, aren't you in a pleasant mood today?"

" Yes well, you forgot this in the library last night."

Jessica looked at him questioningly then looked down to his hands where he held out the picture. " Oh, thank you. Levi never would have let me live it down if he found out I'd lost this." She said.

" Is that his name?"

" Yes."

" Imagine what he would say when he found out that the woman he was courting was trying to cheat on him, with someone like me!"

Jessica raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh. " Yes, imagine. But uh, there's something wrong with that speculation of yours."

" Oh yeah what is it?"

Just as soon as Jessica was about to respond, someone's voice interfered.

" Mom!" Levi called out to Jessica. It had been but a few weeks and he was already missing her. True his friends had said he was a "pussy" as they so lightly put it, but she was the one he turned to and talking to his friends about his personal affairs was not at the top of his list. So yesterday he had sent her a letter, asking to come live with her and this morning he took a flight to England, only to be picked up by an escort and end up here.

Jessica looked over at Levi smiling. She stood up and walked as fast as she could over to him without causing a scene and gathered him in a hug. " Oh it's so great to see my little boy again," She said smiling. " I've missed you."

" I've missed you too mom, and uh I'm not a little boy." He responded.

" Yes thats right you're not."

Levi looked up at the head table and set his eyes on Severus Snape. " Is that..."

" Yes, it is."

" Does he..."

" Know? No. But don't fret, he will know."

" I hope so."

Jessica nodded and walked Levi over to the head table to introduce him to the rest of the staff. " Everyone, this is my son," She briefly looked directly at Severus then back at everyone else. " Levi. Levi this is the staff of Hogwarts. And this man, is Professor Dumbledore." She said looked directly at Albus.

" It is really a joy that you have decided to join us here Levi, I'm sure that you'll enjoy being in Slytherin house." Albus said.

Jessica's mouth fell open as well as Severus'. " Sl-Slytherin? He was already sorted, Albus?"

" Yes this morning. There isn't anything wrong is there?"

" No, of course not. I'll have Harry give him a tour of the castle and I'll ask one of the Slytherins to show him to his common room later on."

" Good," Dumbledore turned to Levi. " If you would like you can sit with us right now and eat or you can sit with you fellow house mates."

" I think I'll sit with my housemates sir. Thank you." Levi answered.

Jessica pointed him to the Slytherin table and he made his way as she sat back down.

Severus looked over the boy. He certainly was not 'normal'. He had two piercings on each ear, a spike coming out a little under his bottom lip, and two other spikes, one in each eyebrow. The way he dressed was 'abnormal' as well. He wore a black T-shirt that said " dazed and confused" on it and a pair of very baggy black trousers with chains coming out of everywhere. Not to mentions the various plastic bracelets on his arms. Did Jessica really have that little control over her own child? " Well...this was unexpected..."

" That shows you not to jump to conclusions Severus Snape." Jessica told him.

" So, when did you get married?"

" I didnt, he's a child out of wedlock. His father doesn't know he even exists though i wish it differently." Jessica told him while looking at Levi.

" Oh. Who's his father? I assume he was from Hogwarts, a Slytherin in fact?"

Jessica turned around to face him. " Yes, he is. He was the only man i was ever with and out of that came Levi. He's been a gift."

" Ah." Severus had realized what was going on. He now knew of Levi, not only be Jessica's hints but just by looking at him as well. " When were you planning on telling me?"

" I wasn't, not yet at least."

" Why not? Do you not think i have the right to know about my own child?"

" Yes, but I didnt want you to think that i was using him to win the bet we have going on."

" And him appearing out of no where today doesn't?"

" I didnt know he was going to come, you cant blame me."

" Does he know?"

" Yes, he's known since he was ten, when he first started asking about his father."

Severus looked at Levi and then back at Jessica. " He has your eyes."

" Are you going to go soft on me Severus Snape?"

" No, just stating the obvious. I'd best be careful if i were you."

" Why?"

" It seems like Miss. Riddle has been infatuated with him."

Jessica looked at the Slytherin table and noticed Trina looking at Levi intently. She really did have to be careful...

SO? Ok if you want a pic of Levi, IM me on my aim sn Dragonfly7205 and I'll show you it and let me tell you he is so cute xD

**Smurf**


End file.
